I dont belong
by Pub-blue92
Summary: Naruto is cheated once again by the village hidden in the leaves but this time it is to much. he decides to leave so he and his best friend Toshi leave to become the strongest ninja they can be and show Konoha there mistake.


Naruto sailed through the air after barley escaping the sudden explosion that came from under him

Naruto sailed through the air after barley escaping the sudden explosion that came from under him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Yelled Naruto to the boy who was standing across the Toshing field with a grin on his face.

His name was Toshi he was about five eight wore lose black pants with red swirls, a white muscle shirt with black leather armor, and a wicked black katana hung on his back and had a mop of wild black hair that he wore with a pony tail and was one of Naruto's only friend's.

"Simple." Toshi said with a grin.

"So you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please."

"No!"

"Come on." Naruto then proceed to do his Sexy Jutsu.

"Please. If you do I promise I will treat you right" Naruto was slowly approaching Toshi with a very seductive grin.

Toshi mouth hit the floor "Naruto you fucking pervert! I know it's you! Fine, I used a kanji! Happy you got your answer?"

"What in Kami's name is a kanji?" Naruto exclaimed with a very confused look on his face.

"A kanji is... You know what, Naruto, I will tell you under one condition." "What's that?"

"You beat me to Ichiraku's Ramen stand."

Then Toshi dashed off with Naruto close on his heels.

(Where exactly does the Flashback start?)

While racing, Naruto remembered the first time he and Toshi met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

It was after a particularly hard school day. Not only had his test been messed up on purpose but he also was out right ridiculed in front of the class. Naruto was sitting on the swing out side the school. One of the few places he felt like life was okay. He watched the students go home laughing and chatting as their parents sent him hateful glances. They all looked so happy. He sighed to himself wishing that he could fit in but he never could he knew why parents hated him.

The Third Hokage had already informed him of the Nine Tail Fox in him.

"Okay, see you guys later." Called Toshi as he was walking home then suddenly he saw two of the class bullies go over to the kid on the swing. What was his name? Oh yeah, Naruto.

They proceeded to push him off the swing and start hitting him. When Toshi suddenly ran over. (Needs something to make the sentence clearer, like adding 'When' at the beginning or putting 'and' before Toshi.)

"Hey you two stop or I will get Iruka sensei!"

"Oh no not Iruka." The sarcasm obvious in their voices.

"We can be gone before he comes and no one will believe or care we were hitting this freak!" They replied with sneers.

"What's your two problems?!" Toshi asked, the anger slowly seething out of his voice.

Naruto was starting to get up but the bullies noticed.

"So, Toshi, want to go run to your precious Iruka or join in the fun."

"Well I always like a good time!" Toshi said with a sadistic smile.

The bullies began to cackle and Naruto cringed thinking he was in for a rough time then suddenly Toshi delivered a devastating kick to one bully's kidneys and quickly turned and caught the other ones punch. "So beating kids is fun huh" Toshi said in disgust as he slowly began breaking the bully's hand.

The bully screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Toshi then turned to Naruto "Hey are you okay?" he said still holding the bully's hand. "Yeah, thanks to you." Naruto said in relief.

"Let's ditch these losers." Toshi said as he finally let go of the sobbing bully.

"Sounds good to me." He then turned to go home. He knew it was only a matter of time before there parents came looking for him but Toshi suddenly said, "You know what sounds good?"

"What" Naruto asked intrigued

"Ramen, my treat."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. First he saves him, then free ramen. Thank Kami. Once there they both ordered and Toshi suddenly asked Naruto, "Why didn't you even try and defend yourself back there?"

Naruto simply replied, "If I did then their parents would come looking for me to even the odds."

Toshi nodded sadly but then he realized, "But what about your parents, Naruto?"

"Don't have any."

"Me neither." Toshi said sadly. "Well, I guess it's official. We're now best friends."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed his face a mask of confusion.

"Yup you heard me. We need some one to watch our backs." Toshi explained calmly.

End flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Toshi and Naruto went to Naruto's place to crash. They did this quite often since neither had parents to tell them other wise. Naruto then realized that Toshi had once again ditched his question.

"Toshi, you never did tell me what a kanji is." Annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well duh, Naruto, it would be too complicated for you." He said as he stuck his tongue out.

Naruto then jumped him and the two's laughter could be heard across Konoha.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the smell of instant ramen." He yelled to Toshi, "Why the hell are you up so early? I usually have to drag your butt out of bed."

"I just want to make sure on one of the most important days of our lives we are not late." He said evenly.

"Why's today so special?" Asked Naruto as he turned over in bed.

"Today we are assigned squads." Toshi said exasperated.

"Meh." Naruto grumbled, then the impact of the words hit him and he shot up in bed. "What!? Why didnt you wake me up sooner?"

"I just loooove messing with you that's why." Replied Toshi with his familiar sadistic grin. "Now hurry up. We don't want to be to late."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that Day

"Okay, today as we all know we are assigning squads." Said Iruka. "But unfortunately there were too many students this year so we will have to drop one."

Naruto then felt a very cold chill come over him. He knew he wasn't at the top because of his test grades but all physical tests he passed at the top along with Toshi and the almighty Uchiha.

_i_ruka then said the words that would forever change his life. "Naruto I'm sorry but you don't pass."

Naruto then simply stood up.

Iruka had been expecting an outburst him complaining and bargaining.

Naruto just stood there.

Iruka then softly said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you will have to leave." Iruka's face was torn with sadness.

He knew why Naruto didn't pass. It was because of those idiots on the council.

"Hmmph, Freak doesn't deserve to be a Konoha Ninja." Said an arrogant Sakura.

Naruto turned around to her and said in a voice that made ice seem hot." You know something, Haruno, you're totally right."

She smirked but then suddenly dropped to the ground trembling.

Iruka then felt a killing intent so intense even he was struggling not to vomit. All the other students were in the same condition except for Toshi and Naruto.

Naruto then continued. "I don't Want (to belong to this piece of trash of a village. I don't belong to a bunch of people who enjoy beating a small child almost every night until he faints from pain. No I don't belong!"

He began to leave then suddenly heard a "Wait". Naruto slowly turned to see Toshi walking behind him.

Toshi then stated. "If Naruto's out I'm out." They both left without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N well there it is hoped you like it any suggestions for story devlopment are welcome though i have a rough idea of what i want to do. Review please


End file.
